


What if it was me

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Closeted Character, Gay Bar, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: When his new boss had come into the company, everyone but Shige had been head over heels. The smile, the laughter and the beauty, he wrapped everyone around his finger. Shige angrily folded the papers after their meeting, getting up and shoving his black chair in place. He was supposed to be the next CEO, he had been told.





	What if it was me

When his new boss had come into the company, everyone but Shige had been head over heels. The smile, the laughter and the beauty, he wrapped everyone around his finger. Shige angrily folded the papers after their meeting, getting up and shoving his black chair in place. He was supposed to be the next CEO, he had been told.  
  
And now there was this flashy newbie who had no idea of their company structure but apparently "lots of experience in the field" that the people in charge had decided it would look better to have someone from outside get the position.  
  
"Kato-kun," his new boss called out to him, "I'd like to have a word. My office. If you'd please."  
  
With a nod, Shige grabbed his stuff and followed orders, but not without mixed feelings.

  
  
"Close the door," Tegoshi said as he swung around in his large leather chair behind his desk. Shige obeyed and stood around after that, feeling awkward.  
  
"Have a seat," Tegoshi pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "You know, I like keeping an open work relationship with my employees, I think that it's not productive to keep things unclear and bottled up inside and have unsolved problems."  
  
Shige crossed his legs while listening, then he began to wonder if that made a weird impression so he changed it back. He wasn't openly living his orientation at his workplace and wanted to keep it this way so he was cautious about the tiniest hints that could give him away.  
  
I don't dislike you in particular, Kato kun," Tegoshi continued, "I just wish you were more open with me."  
  
Shige wasn't sure what to say. He had innerly prepared a defensive state, having expected a much more different speech than this one.  
  
The open way Tegoshi was describing his feelings made it harder for Shige to hate him. He wasn't even sure if he hated him in particular or just the circumstances.  
  
"I would like you to know that I understand your position," Tegoshi said, "but it is also how it is. I'd like for you to cooperate so we can work well together."  
  
"Yes," Shige said and looked up for the first time, meeting with soft, yet determined brown eyes. "I understand."

  
  
*   
  
Nichoume was a sanctuary for Shige. It put him at ease to be around people who felt the same, as if he was in a parallel world that existed in a bubble inside the real one.  
  
However, this Friday he either had to stay at home or pick another place other than his usual bar because it was undergoing renewal. Strolling through the street he suddenly widened his eyes as a familiar figure in front of him entered a tiny basement club, unbeknowst to him that Shige was witnessing it. Shige didn't hesitate a second, following the blond man in the dark blue fancy coat. The club was quite nice, not too loud, the audience not too young which made Shige feel relieved. Blue lights created a calm aura and there fish, too.  
  
Shige was so distracted that he almost lost sight of his boss who seemed to be alone or waiting for someone.  
  
Shige made sure to pick a seat where he wouldn't easily be seen but could have a good view himself when his manners had the best of him over his curiosity.  
  
He then tried to act normal and not stare when he ordered a drink. It was still rather early so it was pretty empty and he realized he wouldn't be able to stay unnoticed like this forever.  
  
Predictably so, when Tegoshi got up to go to the restroom, Shige saw a genuine look of surprise on his face he had never seen before. At least Tegoshi had enough common sense to not call him loudly by his name, Shige thankfully thought as he saw Tegoshi's face lighting up when he passed by his table.  
  
Instead, he found a new message in his inbox of his phone.  
  
"Wanna come over?" the text said in a more casual language than usual, "if you don't mind."  
  
Shige hesitated for a moment but decided to go after all since it seemed they were both alone.  
  
"Hello," he said formally, approaching Tegoshi's table. His younger boss was dressed in an elegant vest, his hair styled a bit and he was wearing a silver earpierce and that red ring he also wore at work.  
  
"You can speak more casual if you want," Tegoshi offered as he held up his glass and Shige held his own lower like it was good manners towards your superiors, "but only if it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable. I don't want to make things awkward."  
  
Shige didn't want to mention that he was wondering how more awkward things could get accidentally meeting your boss in the gay district and then drinking with them.  
  
"Cheers," they both said and Tegoshi leaned back. "I hope you don't think I'm some douche who would spread word, or take advantage of the situation. That's not my thing".  
  
Before he knew it, Shige smiled a bright smile of relief which had Tegoshi chuckle. "What, you really thought I would do that?" Tegoshi laughed and took a sip again.  
  
"No," Shige said, and it was true. Tegoshi just hummed then and they drank in silence while gradually more people entered.  
  
"I like this place," Tegoshi said and Shige found the courage to tell him about his usual one and why he had ended up here instead. "That sounds nice, that place I mean. Do you mind taking me there some day?"  
  
Shige shook his head while beginning to feel warm under his collar, but he wasn't sure if it was from the booze or those eyes on him.  
  
*  
  
A few weeks had passed since that night and Shige had eventually texted Tegoshi the location and they had arranged a time and date after Shige had found out the renewal had been completed.  
  
Shige was relieved to find his favorite place looking like it had before renewal for the most part. There was a larger area now where people could dance but Shige didn't give it much thought until Tegoshi asked if he wanted to dance. Reluctantly, Shige followed him to the floor, not knowing what to expect. The last weeks of them working together had become better after that one night, Shige gradually being able to accept that the grudge he held was not directed at Tegoshi personally but the management. He even had been able to find his old passion for his job again, having been put in charge of a new, cool project. He was more of an artist and when he saw how busy Tegoshi was and how much responsibility he carried, having to justify his actions and decisions in front of the others, he reconsidered wanting that.  
  
Unexpectedly, Tegoshi began to move just on his own, not caring much about Shige or trying to touch him or get closer or anything, which made Shige feel relieved. Yet, the longer he watched the blond dance, the stronger of an urge he felt to be allowed to touch. The way Tegoshi moved wasn't elegant or graceful or anything skilled, it was raw and pure and showed his joy of living, and that was drew Shige in.  
  
Besides, Tegoshi looked nothing but attractive tonight, again with his jewelery he loved so much and the outfit he had put thought into. Not really moving with the music for a while to just stare, Shige didn't realize he was staring and Tegoshi suddenly slowed down his movements. "What's wrong?" he asked, not without a tiny smirk around his lips and Shige then knew he knew what Shige was thinking. He blushed, hoping it wouldn't be seen in the dark shades of the flashing lights, but Tegoshi stepped closer.  
  
"Don't you want to?" and Shige looked up before Tegoshi could finish his sentence. "I want to touch," Shige bursted out and pressed his lips together right afterwards.  
  
"That wasn't even what I wanted to ask, but okay" Tegoshi chuckled, taking Shige's hand and laying it on his hips.  
  
That's when a fire broke out inside Shige's body.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, all the hidden desire he had apparently bottled up for the other man came to the surface as he gasped as he got closer, unsure if he really was allowed to touch.  
"Kato-kun" Tegoshi whispered. "put your hands on me.. I know you want to"  
  
Shige couldn't reply, he just acted on his feelings as his hand curled around Tegoshi's waist and they swayed together, and Shige didn't realize their movements were becoming lewder until they were closer, pressing against each other, grinding against each other and Shige suddenly broke away with a gasp.  
  
"Fuck," he said, and Tegoshi grinned.  
  
"That's what I had in mind"  
  
"No, I mean.. I mean yes"  
  
Tegoshi laughed and took his hand. "Don't make it complicated," he said as he pulled Shige off the floor and out of the club.  
  
They didn't really talk during the taxiride to Tegoshi's place and at some point, Shige thought it could pass for a normal ride home after an obligatory drinking party with your boss, except that it wasn't and he became very aware of it the moment Tegoshi pulled him close in the dark of his entrance to peck his neck quickly, just below his ear in a mixture of affection and erotic that had Shige's nerves on fire.  
  
Tegoshi smiled as he turned the keyes and Shige stepped inside the fancy appartment, a glass cabinet filled with trophies and framed pictures as well as a cozy looking dog basket catching his attention.  
  
"My hobby is soccer," Tegoshi explained, his gaze following Shige's, "and I have a dog. Her name is Emma. Shie's at my mom's place tonight."  
  
"I need to talk about something first," Shige said firmly as they sat down on a grey couch. Tegoshi looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I feel I have to explain why I was behaving the way I did when I first met you at work. I mean, it's not about you personally but I had expected they would offer me the position, or so I've been told."  
  
"I see," Tegoshi said, "and now I'm there and on top of that, younger than you and all"  
  
Shige nodded but then grabbed his head, his fingers threading through his hair. "And now I'm sitting here in your appartment, wanting you so much I don't know what to do"  
  
"You could kiss me for a start," Tegoshi offered, "I have thought about being with you like this if I'm honest"  
  
"I don't know if I can, it feels weird now to do it after you told me to do it," Shige said.  
  
"I see," Tegoshi replied, and it sounded genuine, "if you wanna leave instead, that's fine, too."  
  
"No! Ah, I mean, I don't know. I want to stay"  
  
"Then," Tegoshi shifted closer a bit, leaning over and Shige felt he would drown in those eyes," would you let me kiss you then?"  
  
"I ..guess that's fine," Shige said and slapped himself innerly for such an awkward answer. What must Tegoshi think of him now?  
  
It seemed though that Tegoshi didn't do much of such a thing because the next thing Shige felt were sweet and warm lips on his own and it was like a whirlwind of feelings were messing within inside him which calmed down the moment he felt Tegoshi's lips on his own.  
  
It was slow and gently and soft and Shige began to actually kiss him back, softly growling until the other man broke away.  
  
"I want you so much, ugh," Tegoshi whispered and pulled back, sighing. "I can't go on with like this right now. I need to feel you are on the same page. Otherwise I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."  
  
Astonished that he was not the only to obviously have emotional conflicts, Shige got up aswell. Not sure how to express his thoughts in words, he just looked Tegoshi straight in the eye and slowly began to undress himself.  
  
First the tie, making sure his superior was watching intently as his hands slide over his white shirt to unbotton each button torturously slow, Tegoshi speechless. His gaze was fixated on the other man and he held his breath.  
  
"Do you top?" He asked then, quietly and softly in the otherwise silent room, "cause I want you to."  
  
Shige smirked.  
  
"But I'll lead," Tegoshi added with a grin, his gaze becoming determined yet soft.  
  
"It depends on who I'm with," Shige answered honestly, mind already being sneakily filled with images of him bending his attractive younger boss over the couch.  
  
Tegoshi leaned forward. "What if it was me?"  
  
Shige rose an eyebrow, shirt now completely open. "I guess that would not be a problem," he snickered playfully, and in the next moment, he pulled Tegoshi close by the collar, grabbing him until the other was sitting on his lap, however, Shige was not content just yet and kept on moving around until Tegoshi was lying underneath him on the couch.  
  
"You're my boss," Shige stated unncesserarily while his hand slid underneath Tegoshi's shirt elegantly. Tegoshi gasped softly before leaning up to kiss him.  
  
"That won't change, Kato-kun," he breathed before crying out when Shige sank his teeth into his smooth neck.  
  
"Why can you make everything sound so easy?" Shige mumbled but he didn't get an answer because Tegoshi's tongue was too busy challenging his own then.  
  
The blond man let out a few noises that had Shige crave more immediately and he was determined to get more. Neither of them was slowing down, their hands now quick, pulling and grabbing and tugging, reaching everywhere they could, thirsty to feel more bare skin as soon as possible. Frustrated, Shige let out a growl because the buttons of Tegoshi's white shirt were a pain in the ass to open and Tegoshi chuckled a bit as he saw Shige's expression.  
  
"You're so hot when you're like this," Tegoshi whispered, "come on, show me more how much you want me."  
  
Shige frowned at that but gasped softly when he felt Tegoshi's hands pressing against his chest then, roaming over it appreciatively. Shige closed his eyes for the moment, enjoying Tegoshi's hands on his body before leaning down further, taking Tegoshi's wrists in his hands, holding eye contact while pinning them over his head which resulted in a delighted moan.  
  
"Yesss," Tegoshi hissed, and Shige chuckled because he figured he found a way to unravel Tegoshi's passion inside him.  
  
"Come on Kato," Tegoshi hissed, and they moved around some more until every piece of clothing was gone except for boxers and neither was able to surpress a groan as they rubbed against each other hard.  
  
"Fuck," Tegoshi pulled at Shige's hair, "I want you now."  
  
Tegoshi motioned his head in a certain direction and Shige got the hint, equipping himself with a little tube and a condom. His fingers were shaky and he cursed a bit as he opened the tube.  
  
Tegoshi raked his nails along his upper arms in the meantime and Shige coated two fingers with the liquid.  
  
"Inside me," Tegoshi rasped and it was probably the lewdest thing Shige had ever heard. Sliding his boxers off, Tegoshi smirked while Shige let his fingers slide between strong thighs.  
  
A few weeks ago, if someone had told him this would happen he would have called them insane. Tegoshi took a deep breath, managing to relax himself quickly. Shige wondered for a brief second if he was fucked often but then decided it wasn't really his business and he didn't want to be intruding. The only thing that was intruding now were his fingers with Tegoshi wanting them, guiding them. Shige felt his own cock twitch as Tegoshi whimpered, head thrown back as Shige set up a hard and fast rhythm, showing off a bit what he was capable of by crooking his fingers just right, Tegoshi crying out loud.  
  
"Yess, fuck," Tegoshi grabbed his forearms, "god, you're so good, Kato"  
  
Fuuled by the praise Shige kept going until Tegoshi stopped him by force, grabbing his wrist hard. "Now," he breathed and Shige nodded.  
  
"Legs on my shoulders," Tegoshi ordered, lifting them up to emphasize and Shige caught them, his cock rubbing against Tegoshi's balls in the progress. Both men groaned and Shige grabbed the condom to rip it open.  
  
Everything about the sight underneath him was luring him in and he pressed inside, guiding his length with his hand until Tegoshi was frowning in discomfort. Shige immediately stilled, hand soothingly roaming over the other man's chest. Tegoshi seemed to appreciate the effort because he smiled.  
  
"It's okay, go on," Tegoshi encouraged him.  
  
Tegoshi's body was tight and welcoming and hot and felt so good to thrust into, and Shige stopped his thinking all together when Tegoshi started to moan a lustful melodic sound sweet to his ears.  
  
"Harder, don't hold back, give it to me, Kato," Tegoshi gasped and Shige obeyed, grabbing Tegoshi's legs as he let his hips snap forward and Tegoshi cried out in pleasure, Shige groaning at the reaction, letting go and forcefully fucking Tegoshi into the couch.  
  
He managed to keep the speed for a while until it got insane and Tegoshi throwed his head back in the middle of his exctasy and Shige pounded into him harder, his release approaching, building and he wanted to drag it out but Tegoshi tightened his muscles in an effort to have him come, feel it deep inside.  
  
Shige shuddered as his mind went blank and all he knew was pleasure and the two of them together. "Jerk.. Me.. Get me.. My" Tegoshi muttered and Shige understood, his hand around Tegoshi's length as he pumped him quickly and Tegoshi's moans rose in pitch as he fell over the edge, dragging Shige along with him.  
  
*  
  
Shige didn't know how much time has passed since they had lazily retreated from the sofa to relocate to Tegoshi's bed and he had considered going home before Tegoshi had clung to him telling him not to go. There he was, looking at the ceiling and wondering how it should go on, this night, and with them.  
  
*  
  
He didn't went home after all that night and they had breakfast in the morning but it was a little awkward still, and Shige wondered if he would be able to get accustomed to this.  
  
"I'm a coward when it comes to talks like this," Tegoshi said as the tension became unbearable, "sorry."  
  
Shige shook his head, sipping on his cup of coffee.  
  
"I don't want awkwardness between us," Tegoshi said honestly, "but I also need time."  
  
"So do I," Shige said right away, and he felt understood. A tiny bit of a warm feeling spread through his chest as he looked into Tegoshi's face and saw a smile.  
  
*  
  
Seasons changed and the colors of the leaves aswell. Things went smoothly at work and they met in private from time to time and each time was wonderful. At some point, Shige even felt himself becoming jealous when Tegoshi flirted with new pretty coworkers but he bit his lower lip, knowing he didn't have a hold on the blond. But it was also that he couldn't stay away from him.  
  
One night, he received a text from Tegoshi saying he should come over but what he saw surprised him, the other man curled up on the bed looking at Shige with big eyes and hugging him as soon as he came closer. "I missed you," Tegoshi said, "please just hold me."  
  
Shige nodded and didn't say a word, rain hammering against the windows.  
  
As he lay there with Tegoshi in his arms and that warm feeling spread inside him further he knew the awkwardness was gone, and he was ready to face the path ahead.


End file.
